ES - Lostpedia:Archivo de noticias
|footer= }} . (Sigue Leyendo...) ' Michael Emerson habla de los Movisodios, el Blu Ray, y la 4ª Temporada' Por Jon Lachonis, UGO Sábado 15 de diciembre de 2007 Michael Emerson ha sorprendido y cautivado a todos con su interpretación del importante Ben Linus en Lost. Primero como su ambiguo y siniestro alter ego Henry Gale, y más tarde como el pulcro líder de "Los Otros". Pese a su extenso currículum, el Ben de Emerson es probablemnete su personaje más conocido, lo que le valió una nominación a los Emmy enfrentándole a su compañero Terry O'Quinn el año pasado. Emerson se me ha unido para una entrevista de dos partes esta semana. (Léela traducida aquí...) Se rompen las negociaciones Domingo 9 de diciembre de 2007 De LostPH Los esfuerzos por resolver la huelga de guionistas de Hollywood quedaron hoy abruptamente interrumpidos, tras cuatro días de negociaciones, para poner fin al conflicto que cumplió cinco semanas. Según fuentes de la Alianza de Productores de Cine y Televisión (AMPTP, en inglés), los contactos concluyeron sin solución después de que los representantes del Sindicato de Guionistas Americanos trataran de boicotear la negociación. "Nos consterna informar que las conversaciones se han interrumpido nuevamente", dijeron los productores en una declaración. "Nos asombra y nos consterna la estrategia del sindicato que parece diseñada para demorar o boicotear las conversaciones en vez de facilitar el fin de la huelga", añadió. (Sigue Leyendo...) El WGA se lo pone difícil a la AMPTP Domingo 2 de diciembre de 2007 Después del optimismo que teníamos el pasado lunes en cuanto a una posible resolución de la huelga, el WGA nos trajo a la realidad al día siguiente. Al gremio de guionistas sólo le llevó una horas para rechazar la recién propuesta "Alianza Económica" ideada por la asociación de las grandes compañías de cine y televisión. Ambos bandos se mantendrán separados hasta el próximo martes, es decir, pasado mañana. El WGA rompió su silencio para desmentir el último movimiento de los productores en una carta dirigda a sus miembros. Dicha carta dice lo siguiente: "De entre los rumores estaba la afirmación de que la AMPTP tenía una propuesta arrolladora que concluiría esta negociación con un 'trato justo.' En realidad, durante los tres primeros días de esta semana, las compañías han presentado, en esencia, su oferta del pasado 4 de noviembre sin ningún ápice de avance en ninguno de los asuntos que preocupan a los guionistas. Lee la Noticia Aquí de Lost se verán en el cine]] Promos de Lost en la pantalla grande Jueves 29 de noviembre de 2007 Desde Kristin EOnline nos llega la siguiente información: "Como me gustaría deciros que nuestros queridos Evie, Matthew y Josh, protagonizarán una película de la serie que adoramos, pero esto es como lo siguiente mejor que podría pasar: fuentes de la ABC me aseguran que hay un trato para poner promos de la Cuarta Temporada (con nuevas imágenes) antes de todas las películas con calificación PG (niños con padres) y superiores, en las cadenas Screenvision y NCM en diciembre. Eso significa que la ABC cree que la nueva temporada es tan buena, que justifica este juego. He oído de personal de Alphabet-net que los ocho episodios que vienen son "realmente buenos" y que "van a satisfacer incluso a los que lo odian". Y si ya estás de camino hacia los cines mencionados antes, ni siquiera pienses en ir al baño antes de la película..." Guionistas y estudios retomarán las negociaciones el 26 de noviembre Martes 20 de noviembre de 2007 Los estudios y cadenas televisivas retomarán las negociaciones con los guionistas el 26 de noviembre. El WGA sigue, mientras tanto, en huelga. Las productoras recientemente dejaron notar su insistencia de que la huelga debía acabar, al menos temporalmente, como condición para que se retomaran las negociaciones. El anuncio llegó el viernes por la noche, el día 12 desde el comienzo de la huelga, en forma de carta escrita por el Writers Guild of America y la Alliance of Motion Picture & Television Producers. Sin duda un pequeño rayo de esperanza para todos los que deseamos que este rifirrafe llegue a su fin. Lee Más , visto en un piquete la semana pasada.]] Carlton Cuse vuelve al trabajo... como productor Sábado 17 de noviembre de 2007 Carlton Cuse ha hecho una excepción en cuanto a la huelga de guionistas se refiere, ya que ha vuelto al trabajo con la serie... pero sólo como productor. Pese a que es miembro del comité de negociación del WGA, ha regresado con el equipo de Lost para realizar algunas tareas de posproducción de los ocho episodios que ya han sido filmados. "Sentimos que se lo debemos a nuestros fans," explica Cuse al New York Times. Con esto se aseguran de que los episodios que la ABC tiene pensados emitir acabe cuando acabe la huelga estén tal y como él y Damon quieren que los veamos, aunque esto puede ser criticado por algunos como "violación de la huelga". Lee la noticia traducida aquí: LostPH La televisión está muriendo Domingo 11 de noviembre de 2007 Damon Lindelof, co-creador, guionista, y productor ejecutivo de Lost, ha publicado en el New York Times un artículo donde habla sobre la huelga y sobre el futuro de la televisión. Todo aquél que no esté aún muy al día sobre la actual huelga llevada a cabo por el Gremio Americano de Guionistas (WGA) debe echarle un vistazo, y también los que están enterados, pues no tiene ningún desperdicio. Mientras tanto, la ABC anuncia que tienen pensado emitir en febrero los 8 capítulos que están listos de ''Lost, pese a que nos quedaríamos con una historia completamente mutilada una vez emitidos. Lindelof expresa en el artículo su deseo de poder llegar a un acuerdo con las productoras acerca de las ventas por internet, un medio que, según él, ha condenado a muerte a la televisión tradicional. Lee el artículo traducido aquí: LOSTPH y Christian en "The Watch"]] '''Primera ''Missing Piece revelada''' Martes 6 de noviembre de 2007 Para todos esos fanaticos de Lost que anhelan algo nuevo (además de la huelga), ya han llegado. Verizon y ABC lanzaron el primero de los mobisodes de Lost, bautizados con el apropiado nombre de Missing Pieces (Las Piezas Perdidas). Los dos minutos y medio del clip "The Watch" (El Reloj) mostró una conversación de "Do No Harm" entre Jack y su padre. Aunque el clip no está disponible en otra parte salvo un teléfono vía Verizon, Lostpedia tiene toda la información e incluso la transcripción del clip. Se ha anunciado que se lanzarán 13 pedazos, uno cada semana. Gracias a DarkUFO y sus partidarios que han sido los primeros en enterarse. , que ha sido visto haciendo piquetes con sus colegas guionistas]] El equipo de Lost opina sobre la huelga Martes 6 de noviembre de 2007 El WGA ha estado en huelga desde hace apenas un día, y el equipo de Lost ya se han metido en ello. J.J. Abrams, Carlton Cuse y Damon Lindelof han sido vistos haciendo piquetes frente al edificio Burbank de la Disney junto con muchos de los guionistas de Lost. Se les ve llevando una pancarta dirigida a los estudios que dice "¿Queréis saber qué es la Isla?". También han hablado sobre cómo se sienten al tener que hacer esta huelga. Estas son algunas de las afirmaciones que han hecho, aunque sugerimos que leáis los artículos enteros: :"Duele mucho. No, espera. Es como castigar a tu hijo" - Carlton Cuse http://www.abc.net.au/news/stories/2007/11/06/2083076.htm?section=entertainment :"Y pese a que me rompe el corazón que mis colegas y yo tengamos que dejar de hacer un trabajo que amamos, todos creemos que es de vital importancia para el futuro de nuestra industria." - Brian K. Vaughan http://lostph.blogspot.com/2007/11/los-efectos-de-la-huelga.html :"Será como comprarse un libro de Harry Potter, leerse la mitad, y luego tener que dejarlo durante varios meses. Hay un cliffhanger al final del episodio ocho. Será frustrante los espectadores tener que dejar tirada la serie y no poder ver la segunda mitad de la temporada" - Carlton Cuse http://www.syfyportal.com/news424398.html :"Lost tiene ocho guiones terminados, de manera que el rodaje continuará hasta el 4x08 (...) Pero yo apoyo esta acción al 100%. Va a ser malo en corto plazo, pero este es un momento importante para el futuro." - Gregg Nations http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showpost.php?p=1674589&postcount=1787 :"No creo que poner ocho episodios y luego detener la temporada sea una forma ideal de ver la serie" - Carlton Cuse http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2007-11-05-writers-strike-side_N.htm :"Creo que hacen lo que tienen que hacer. Opino que hay una enorme cantidad de nuevos medios de comunicación y sistemas nuevos para ver cine y series, sobre los cuales no tenemos ningún tipo de control ni ninguna forma de rastrearlos" - Michael Emerson http://www.starpulse.com/news/index.php/2007/11/05/the_writer_s_strike_from_an_actor_s_pers Los guionistas de Hollywood comienzan su paralización Martes 6 de noviembre de 2007 Estrellas como Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Jay Leno, Tina Fey y Seth Meyers salieron ayer a las calles de Los Angeles y Nueva York a protestar con sus compañeros del gremio del Sindicato de Guionistas de Cine y TV, que este lunes comenzaron su huelga contra los estudios hollywoodenses. Los escritores iniciaron la huelga después de que fallaran sus demandas por obtener porcentajes de las ventas de DVD y de las descargas de internet de películas y programas televisivos. Según los observadores, si se extiende el paro, las producciones más afectadas serán shows diarios, como teleseries y programas de conversación (diurnos y de trasnoche). Fuente: La Tercera OnLine Parece que la huelga está en marcha Domingo 4 de noviembre de 2007 El presidente del WGA Patric M. Verrone acaba de enviar un email a los miembros del gremio para decirles que la huelga comenzará a primera hora de mañana lunes. No hay detalles sobre los esfuerzos de los mediadores federales y de los guionistas y productores para llegar a un acuerdo, pero el email indicaría que no ha habido un progreso suficiente para prevenir la huelga. Esto es lo que Verrone ha dicho en el email: :"Los piquetes serán la parte más llamativa y efectiva durante la huelga de las semanas siguientes. Nos hacen llamativos de una forma que está fuera del control de la AMPTP. Disuaden y a menudo evitan que los esquiroles nos quiten nuestro trabajo. Interrumpen la producción, especialmente cuando los miembros de otras asociaciones hacen honor a nuestra causa. Pero lo más importante, una gran asistencia de piquetes demuestra claramente e irrefutablemente al AMPTP que hablamos en serio sobre conseguir un trato sustancial y justo." Sigue Leyendo ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Infórmate aquí! Doc Arzt deja Thetailsection.com Sábado 3 de noviembre de 2007 Así es. Doc Arzt, blogger de la famosa página The Tail Section ha posteado esta mañana que abandona el blog. Una triste noticia para la comunidad "Perdida" y es que sus publicaciones siempre destacaron por la peculiaridad de la personalidad de Arzt. Según nos cuenta, el sitio seguirá pero ya no participará como indiscutible blogger de "La Sección de Cola", uno de los mejores blogs sobre Lost. :"Escogí Lost como mi tema porque odio la TV. Lost no es TV. Lost es una gran historia." Fuente: The Tail Section Traducción: Perdidos por Lost Club Lost'' será la serie menos afectada por la huelga''' Viernes 2 de noviembre de 2007 Esto es lo que Kristin ha declarado sobre la huelga poco antes de que de comienzo: "Parece que Lost será la serie que menos sufra por la huelga, ya que han estado trabajando en los nuevos guiones desde junio y ningún episodio se ha emitido aún. En este momento, unos 14 o 16 episodios han sido escritos. Y si la huelga dura lo suficiente como para afectar a otras series, "Lost" podría mantener el nivel de sus guiones en febrero, junto con "24", debido a la localización y la historia". Lee Más Confirmada la premiere de la Cuarta Temporada en "Sunset on the Beach" Domingo 28 de octubre de 2007 Como muchos de vosotros ya sabéis, si teneis la suerte de estar en Hawaii en el momento correcto del año, podéis encontraros con el estreno mundial, plagado de estrellas, de la premiere de cada temporada de Lost, en el evento "Sunset on the Beach" de la Ciudad y Condado de Honolulu. Desafortunadamente, el C&C generalmente no confirma ni anuncia el evento hasta pocos días antes del estreno. Podríamos suponer que el evento iba a ser mantenido o una semana, o el sábado, antes de la retransmisión oficial en la ABC. Sin embargo, para 2008, ni siquiera confiamos en que el cast siga por allí si el equipo de rodaje ya se ha retirado, y desde luego el estreno de difusión real es todavía desconocido. Por suerte, DocArtz del blog de The Tail Section, quien acaba visitar este lugar la semana pasada, aparentemente tiene algún contacto interno con los creadores de Lost. Hoy ha recibido permiso para revelar que el estreno mundial de la premiere de la Cuarta Temporada en el "Sunset on the Beach" de Honolulu se mantendrá en la primera semana de febrero, el 2 de febrero de 2008. De todas formas, como es habitual en este tipo de eventos, la fecha está sujeta a cambios de última hora. Fuente: Lost Virtual Tour Traducción: LostPH Daniel Dae Kim se disculpa por su conducción temeraria Sábado 27 de octubre de 2007 Daniel Dae Kim, quien interpreta a Jin-Soo Kwon en "Lost", fue arrestado la noche del jueves presuntamente por conducir borracho. (Fuente) Después de esto, a la periodista de E!Online Kristin no paran de preguntarle qué clase de manía les tiene la policía de Honolulu a los actores de Lost, que parece que sólo se fijen en ellos a la hora de controlar a los conductores. Mientras tanto, Daniel ya ha hecho públicas sus disculpas. Guionistas de TV y cine llaman a huelga Sábado 20 de octubre de 2007 El 1 de noviembre se inicia una huelga de diversos sectores de Hollywood. Esta huelga es convocada por los guionistas, y, por fortuna, puede evitarse todavía gracias a las negociaciones. El tema es bastante serio, pues muchos rodajes están siendo adelantados o retrasados hasta años. Y por si fuera poco, en junio de 2008 puede repetirse una situación similar con los actores y directores. Con lo que, en el peor de los casos, la industria audiovisual americana puede quedar paralizada durante mucho más que unos meses. Sí, audiovisual, porque si nadie lo remedia la huelga se convoca también para los guionistas de televisión de las grandes cadenas relacionadas con la industria del cine. Estas son Fox, ABC y CBS, fundamentalmente, que llevan casi todas las series con éxito en USA, especialmente "Lost" y "Heroes". Las cadenas están presionando para tener la mayor cantidad de guiones hechos antes del 1 de noviembre. Si esto sigue, a finales de año grandes series de Primetime pueden verse paralizadas, y peor suerte tendrán los proyectos de episodios piloto para la próxima temporada, que pueden acabar en el tintero sin ser presentados a las cadenas. Fuente: Las Horas Perdidas '''Sci-Fi y G4 emitirán ''Lost Miércoles 17 de octubre de 2007 Sci-Fi y G4 han conseguido los derechos de la serie de la ABC, "Lost", para emitirla durante el otoño. Sci-Fi pretende emitir la serie en bloques de cuatro horas en el primetime, posiblemente las noches de los lunes, y también ha conseguido los derechos para colgar un numero limitado de episodios en SciFi.com G4 emitirá la serie en primetime durante toda la semana (de lunes a viernes), y está planeando darle a "Lost" el mismo tratamiento interactivo que le dio a series como "Cops" o "Star Trek", llamándola "Lost 2.0" y ofreciendo a los espectadores interactividad y elementos en Internet. G4 también ha obtenido los derechos para emitir algunos episodios en G4tv.com ¡Sigue Leyendo! Seis meses de cárcel para Michelle Rodríguez Jueves 11 de octubre de 2007 Michelle Rodriguez ha pasado de ir "a todo gas" a quedarse entre rejas. La que fue estrella en Lost y otras exitosas películas de Hollywood ha sido sentenciada a 180 días de cárcel en Los Angeles tras admitir haber violado su período de la condicional, otorgada por un caso del año 2004 en que Rodriguez provocó varios accidentes y se dio a la fuga mientras conducía bajo los efectos del alcohol. Los jueces, esta vez, no le garantizan una salida rápida como antaño. ¡Sigue Leyendo! Lost'' partió atormentando al valiente y bueno de Jack''' Lunes 8 de octubre de 2007 Anoche empezó la Tercera Temporada de "Lost", en Canal 13, y de inmediato sus protagonistas dejaron en claro que sus seguidores, difícilmente, querrán alejarse del televisor los siguientes domingos. Tras revelarse la moderna aldea de "Los Otros", se dio paso a un tormentoso capítulo, donde el bueno de Jack y sus amigos Sawyer y Kate son apresados por el extraño grupo. En una celda submarina, el cirujano se entera de que la mujer que lo capturó, Juliet, sabe todo acerca de su pasado, y mientras se abruma con los recuerdos de Sarah, le pregunta por ella. "Solo quiero saber si Sarah es feliz", le pregunta él. Y al saber que la respuesta era afirmativa, el galán no aguantó la pena y estalló en llanto. Nunca asumió su divorcio. Para ayer por la noche estaban programados los episodios "Historia de dos Ciudades" y "La Bailarina de Cristal", pero, seguramente por el bien de las audiencias, reemplazaron este último por "Instrucciones" (originalmente tambien iba ser así en EE UU). Fuente: Lun.com '''Los guionistas ya están trabajando en el final de ''Lost Jueves 4 de octubre de 2007 Los productores de Lost dijeron a SciFi que saben cómo terminará la serie, aunque no sucederá hasta el 2010. Dicen en las entrevistas que saben perfectamente cómo será la finale. Según cuenta Damon Lindelof, los guionistas ya están trabajando en el final de la serie. "Siempre supimos el final" dijo. "Pero no sabíamos cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar a él. Ahora sí que encaja perfectamente con la historia que llevamos". Durante una conferencia de prensa, Cuse dijo que la serie tendría escenas de flashforwards, pero avisó, "Pensar que con un flashforward se verá el final de la serie sería equivocado". Cuse añadió que incluso tiene la última imagen de la serie en mente. "Si, sabemos cuál es la última de la serie" dice Cuse. "Y no será una pantalla en negro", aludiendo a la controvertida escena final de Los Soprano. Fuente: LostPH Algunas respuestas del Podcast Viernes 21 de septiembre de 2007 La razón de sorprendernos con este Podcast es porque el 22 de septiembre fue el tercer aniversario de la serie. Después de varias semanas de silencio radiofónico, Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse hicieron el primer podcast oficial de la 4ª Temporada. Haz click aquí para ver lo más importante que se dijo en el podcast. ¡Cuidado! Si no has visto aún la Tercera Temporada por favor no hagas click, alerta de spoilers. Si prefieres oirlo tú mismo, haz click aquí Terry O'Quinn se lleva el Emmy Lunes 17 de septiembre de 2007 Esta pasada noche se ha celebrado la Ceremonia de Entrega de los Premios Emmy y uno de los ganadores ha sido nuestro querido actor Terry O'Quinn, por Lost, en la categoría de Mejor Actor Secundario en una Serie de Drama. Este es el primer Emmy con el que O'Quinn ha sido premiado, y la segunda vez que ha sido nominado. El actor agradeció el apoyo de su mujer y de su compañero de reparto Michael Emerson (Ben Linus), quien también estaba nominado para esta categoría. Pese a estar nominada en varias categorías, este año Lost sólo logró llevarse a casa este Emmy. Esperemos que el año que viene el resto de reparto, así como la serie, tengan más suerte. Desde aquí felicitamos a Terry por su espléndido trabajo. [http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=OeiEA_pyWuE Vídeo de la entrega] Lost entre los 100 mejores shows de televisión de la historia Domingo 9 de septiembre de 2007 Según la renombrada revista estadounidense Time, Lost se ubica dentro de los 100 mejores shows de televisión de la historia. "De alguna manera, no sería apropiado llamar a Lost una de las mejores series de TV; es una buena serie, con un gran nivel de guiones y personajes, pero lo que de verdad la hace una gran serie es el nivel de participación de los televidentes para resolver los misterios que la envuelven. Con un elaborado patrón de historias relacionadas y conexiones entre unos supervivientes de un accidente de avión, en una isla no completamente desierta, una organización secreta y un monstruo hecho de humo, Lost sólo comienza con los 40 minutos que ves en televisión. Sus misterios, pistas, alusiones literarias e históricas hacen que vuelvas a ver los capítulos, congeles escenas y entres en internet para discutirlo. Y cuando los productores suponen que los fans huirán de todo lo que les parezca un reto para resolver, Lost probará que millones de personas apoyan un show con una dificil, inteligente y a veces frustrante historia." Fuente: Time.com Archivos Antiguos Pincha en estos enlaces para ver las noticias de tiempos anteriores: ES - Lostpedia:Archivos de Noticias entre el 24/07/07 y el 03/10/07 ES - Lostpedia:Archivos de Noticias entre el 17/06/07 y el 16/07/07 ES - Lostpedia:Archivos de Noticias entre el 27/05/07 y el 15/06/07 ES - Lostpedia:Archivos de Noticias entre el 25/10/06 y el 22/05/07 |footer= }} Noticias, Archivos de